Eagle Eyed
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Really more of a Justice League story, this combines bits of canon. Shayera Hol and John Stewart's daughter wasn't exactly normal. On top of the fact that her parents were Supers, the child had wings. Wings are destined to fly at some point.
1. Chapter 1

Hawkgirl was a member of the Justice League from Thanagar.

She left the League for a while, and returned some time later as Shayera Hol.

She and Green Lantern (John Stewart) got married later.

They had a son, Rex Stewart, who would later become Warhawk.

Then, a few years later, they found out that they were having a daughter.

Shayera was overjoyed. Their daughter, she vowed, had to feel loved and not pressed to be a fighter. The girl had wings. Shayera smiled.

When the time came, and the girl was born, John and Shayera had to decide what to name her. Rex looked at his baby sister and thought for a moment. "How 'bout Carole?" Both parents looked at him.

"Carole Stewart," John said. "Sounds good." He looked at Shayera.

"Yes," she nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you, Rex!" She ruffled his hair. He smiled and looked at his sister again.

"Hello Carole," Rex said. "You're small."

Carole laughed.

Over the next few months, as Carole grew, she got bolder and she started to learn to talk. Rex loved his little sister, and talked to her constantly. By the time she was two years old; Carole was talking in stilted sentences by this time, and walking reasonably well. By age five, it was clear that she was a very intelligent child. As she grew older, Rex continued to dote on her, though it was starting to become less welcome. Carole had pushed him away playfully one day, giggling. "Rex, I'm not a baby anymore!"

Rex had looked downcast and asked what the problem was.

"I'm gonna grow up and be a hero, just like Momma, I don't need you to protect me," she had told him. He had cocked his head at her, but had understood, and they had returned to their game.

She looked a lot like her father (except for the wings) but seemed to have inherited her mother's personality. Carole was shaping up to be a great warrior, without pressure.

Shayera shook her head, John raised an eyebrow, but no one stopped her declarations of greatness. As years past, her parents expected her to grow out of it, but she did not. If anything, her desire for heroics became stronger. She was homeschooled, (how does one hide wings?) and became quite bright. She was a very action oriented child; she loved listening to her mother and fathers' stories. She trained hard and practiced with Shayera's mace. No one stopped her, although John raised an eyebrow at it, and Shayera just shook her head with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, chapter two, here we go!**

Jokingly called "The Supervisor" by her brother, Carole was developing into quite a warrior, as well as a pretty young lady. She was a lovely middle brown color, with sparkling green eyes. She learned how to use a mace, and she was flying in no time. She listened to her parents' stories of the Justice League, and Shayera and John were still sometimes called out for missions, so her childhood was eventful.

When she was twelve, she asked if she could join the Justice League.  
"Surely there must be room for Junior Members," she said. Rex nodded. John and Shayera exchanged looks. "Someone has to take Mom's place," Carole said decisively, hefting the mace.

John sighed. "We'll see. I'll ask the League about it."  
Shayera smiled. "There's nothing we'd like to see more than you as heroes. Protecting Earth, and saving lives, that's a very honorable way to live. I'd be very proud of you both."  
John left for the Watchtower then, and as Carole brandished her mace, Shayera smiled sadly. The last twelve years they had been a quiet family, yet it appeared that the hero work was inevitable.

"Superman," John started. "I have to ask you something." The Man of Steel turned at John's words.

"Okay. What?"

"Uh…" John squared his shoulders. "You know my son and daughter."

"Rex and Carole? Yeah."

"They…..want to join the League."

"…..What?"

"They want to join the Justice League! Follow in their parents footsteps!"

"Oh…..If they want to, I suppose they should. Or at least start Little League."

"What?" Now it was John's turn to look confused.

"You know. The Team. Robin, Aqualad, Kid-Flash, all of them."

"Are you positive that's a good idea?" John shook his head. "A team of teenagers?"

"They've done good work so far," Superman told him. "Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary have been monitoring their behavior."

"Ah. Well….I'll talk to them. Who else is on this team?"

"Robin, Aqualad, Kid-Flash….Ms. Martian, Artemis, and….Superboy." He spoke the last word hurriedly, as if he didn't want to think about it.

"Oh. Well…..sounds kind of unstable. I'll go ask them about it."

"Dad, no."

"Carole-"

"She's right, Dad," Rex broke in. "We didn't really want 'Little Leaguers."

"At least give us our own team of Junior Members, for those of us who still want to be IN the League," Carole said. "The members of the Team are ones that separated from the Justice League because they were angry with them." Rex nodded.

Carole lifted her chin. "We want to be involved in something at least connected with the League. Give us our own team."

John sighed, Shayera nodded sympathetically.

"I can understand being disappointed," Shayera said. "We'll have to talk to the League. But," she said, seeing Carole's disappointed look. "Don't give up yet, dear." Rex and Carole nodded.

"I'll talk to Superman again tomorrow," John said. "One crisis per day, please?"

"Sure Dad."

**Right, so...that was chapter two. I had been throwing around the idea of combining this with Young Justice but I decided that that'd be too confusing and weird considering that I already have a Young Justice story going (Younger Justice) So I did this instead. How dumb is it?  
Please leave your opinion.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
